


Three Hunters and a Baby

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this imagine: "Imagine finding a baby on a hunt which needs temporary taking care of and you and Dean self-assign the roles of mother and father to it." Not a reader-insert. Not a one-shot. Note: the deaths of babies will be implied, if not mentioned, but no graphic details will be given. (Eventual Dean/OFC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danielle Palmer sat at a table in the library of the bunker with Sam, doing research on a topic she would rather had never come up. While searching through a few days worth of different local newspapers, Dean found several stories about missing babies. Eight in all, every one under six months old, with the last one disappearing just the day before. Each of the disappearances were within a hundred miles of the bunker, so they jumped on the case. Dean suspected the worst, and Sam and Danielle started researching, looking for creatures that feed on babies. Dean kept at the newspaper, looking for details in the stories that could give them a clue as to what the monster was.

"Dean," Sam said, "we'll have to talk to the parents and take a look around. We need more information."

"Yeah," Danielle said as she tucked a piece of her shoulder-length, brunette hair behind her ear, "Sam and I came up with a couple of possibilities here, but we don't even know if these creatures really exist."

Dean stood and walked over to her. He leaned over her shoulder, one hand on the back of her chair and the other on the table, to look at her laptop screen.

"What did you find?"

Danielle and Sam threw out the likely possibilities while Dean scrolled down the list she put together. Each creature, their features, their powers, the legends, any details that could help them pinpoint what was taking the babies.

"Sam's right," Danielle said. "You two need to talk to the families."

"You okay alone for a few days," Dean asked as he stood straight.

"Aren't I always?"

Dean shrugged. "What the crap do you do here alone that long?"

"Mostly research for whatever you two left me to go hunt. That's why you leave me, remember?"

"Yeah, but not the whole time."

"No. I just enjoy the peace and quiet. I enjoy the time alone. Because, Lord knows, I haven't gotten much of it hanging around you two for the past year and a half."

Sam chuckled, but Dean pretended to be offended.

"Hey, I'm a joy to be around."

"On your good days. On your bad days you're a major asshat."

Sam laughed, but Danielle turned to him.

"You, too, Sasquatch."

"Hey," Sam said, "what did I do?"

"You know," Dean said, "you're not always such a pleasure to be around, either."

"Oh, I know." She stood and walked toward the kitchen. "I'll fix you guys something for the road."

Danielle put a couple of sandwiches together as her mind drifted back to the day she met the Winchesters. It was a day she often thought about. The experience haunted her.

She was tracking a djinn, and finally found its lair, but it somehow got behind her and attacked her. She lived for several days in a dream. Her parents were alive again. Her young brother, alive and growing, getting taller than she was, and rubbing it in her face. When she finally woke up from the djinn's trance, she was in the back of the Impala, her head in Sam's lap.

"Hey, hey," he said, "keep still. You're okay."

"My parents..."

Dean glanced into the review mirror.

"Your parents aren't here," Sam said. "What's your name?"

"Danielle."

"Danielle, do you know what happened to you?"

Danielle hesitated. "Yeah," she said. "Do you?"

Sam glanced at Dean in the review mirror, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah," Sam said, "we do."

Danielle sat up with her hand to her head, still feeling a dizzy from the blood loss. Sam held onto her shoulders and leaned her back against the seat.

"You two are hunters?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "You?"

"Yeah. Did you kill the djinn?"

"We got him," Dean said.

Danielle glanced into the front seat for the first time.

"Thank you."

"No problem. We're gonna get you to a hospital. You're probably running a couple pints short."

"Certainly feels like it."

They got her checked into the hospital since she could barely stand, let alone walk on her own. They made up a story about finding her on the side of the road, and she faked memory loss.

She was surprised when Dean walked into her room the next day.

"Hey," he said. "You're looking better."

"Feeling better. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be long gone."

"You're the only other hunter I know who survived a djinn," he said as he pulled a chair closer to her bed and sat.

"You went through that, too?"

Dean nodded. "A few years ago. You asked about your parents when you woke up."

"Yeah."

"They were with you?"

"Yeah. My brother, too."

"What happened to them?"

Danielle hesitated, but the look on Dean's face told her she could trust him, and he might understand.

"A fire wraith burned our house down. I wasn't home. None of them made it out."

"Sorry. Was that your first experience with the supernatural?"

"Yeah. I got there in time to see it burning... and I saw the thing. No one else did, they sent me to a therapist for a while, but I was seventeen. As soon as I turned eighteen I was out of there, and I figured out what it was, and I realized all the things that are real that are just awful... and I thought, maybe I could stop bad things from happening to other people."

"So, the djinn brought them back for you. Your family, I mean."

Danielle nodded. "It was wonderful... and devastating and scary, all at the same time.

"I know that feeling. It's hard to explain to someone who hasn't experienced it, but I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

"Me either."

"So, you're hunting alone?"

"Pretty much. I know a couple of guys in the life. They help me out sometimes, but they're usually busy with their own stuff."

"You travel a lot?"

"Practically live on the road."

"Been there. Spent almost my whole life on the road."

They grew quiet and Dean stood.

"I guess I'll go. I just wanted to check on you and ask you about the djinn."

"It's nice to know someone understands."

"Yeah... It is. I'll let you rest."

They said goodbye, but Dean was back with Sam later that day.

"Sam and I were talking," Dean said, "and we were wondering if you wanted to hang with us for a while."

"Guys, I appreciate the offer, but-"

"We have a place in Kansas," Sam interrupted. "Lots of space. You'd have your own bedroom."

"You wouldn't be on the road constantly," Dean added. "You'd have a place to hang between cases."

"And maybe we can work together sometimes," Sam said.

"Are you guys sure about this?"

"We're sure," Sam said.

Danielle was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Dean's voice.

"We're ready to head out," he said.

Danielle put the sandwiches into a bag and handed it to Dean.

"Call me if you need anything," she said.

"Will do."

Three days passed before she got a phone call from Sam.

"We're on our way back," Sam said.

"You got it?"

"No, not by a long shot. We talked to all the families, but we still need to do some poking around. We got it narrowed down to a few of the possibilities on the list you put together, but we need more info. We're coming to get you so you can help. Pack a bag."

Danielle went around her room taking anything she might need for a few days. She was just zipping her bag when she heard Dean.

"Dani, where are you?"

"My room."

The door opened a moment later and Dean leaned against the frame with his arms folded.

"You ready," he asked.

"Yep."

"You know, that list you put together was helpful."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Nice to be appreciated."

Dean stepped aside to let Danielle pass, then he followed her down the hallway back toward the library where Sam was waiting.

"Don't stare at my ass, Winchester," Danielle said with a grin, staring straight ahead.

"I- I wasn't."

"Uh huh," she said with a laugh.

"Get over yourself," Dean grumbled.

He stared at the ground as he took a few more steps, then his eyes slowly travelled up Danielle's legs and settled on her rear. He shook his head with a sigh as they continued down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fill me in," Danielle said from the back seat of the Impala.

"Actually," Sam said, "we really don't have anything. Parents said the babies went missing in the middle of the night. No signs of a break-in. No noise. They just woke up and the baby was gone."

"That's why we were able to cross a lot of things off of your list," Dean said. "No way were those monsters getting in and out clean."

"Okay," Danielle said. "Then we do have something."

"Not much," Sam said. "We're going back to the house where the last baby disappeared, just to look around the neighborhood."

"Yeah," Dean said, "we had to miss something."

When they pulled up to the house, Danielle did a quick scan of the area.

"All right," Dean said, "let's go over this again. Any little detail that may seem insignificant. There's got to be something."

"Okay," Sam said, "uhhh, one mother said she was having trouble sleeping for a few days before the baby disappeared... nightmares."

"Right, she kept hearing howling."

"Right. Then, the mother two towns over, she said her pregnant sister-in-law was visiting when she miscarried."

"Guys," Danielle said, "the garden in front of this house is dead."

"So," Dean asked.

"So... what about the other houses?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"I do remember one house," Sam said, "but not all of them. Why?"

"I thought you guys were using my list?"

"We are," Sam said as he pulled it from his pocket and handed it to Danielle.

She looked over the list with several things crossed out. The last creature on the list was still there, but it only had the words "baby eater" next to it.

"Damn it," Danielle said. "I was working on this last one when I went to make the sandwiches. I wasn't finished."

"What is it," Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"Lamashtu."

"What now," Dean asked.

"Lamashtu. She's a demon goddess who feeds on babies. She also disturbs sleep, harasses pregnant women, and kills the unborn. When she's around, she can cause dead foliage, she infests the water-"

"Hang on," Dean said, "remember the last mother insisted we take a glass of water."

"Yeah," Sam said. "It smelled weird."

"She got it from the faucet. I saw her."

"You think that's Lamashtu?"

"Could be," Dean said. "Let's grab a room, and we can dig into this a little deeper now that we have a lead."

They checked into a motel, and Danielle pulled out her laptop and sat on one of the beds. She retraced her previous searches, while Sam and Dean hovered over Sam's laptop at the table for reports of contaminated water or anything else that could link back to Lamashtu.

"I'm hungry," Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam said, " I could eat."

"Me, too," Danielle added.

"I'll go," Sam said. "I'll keep my eyes open for anything weird, too."

Sam stood, and Dean pulled the laptop in front of him to continue their search. Once he heard the Impala pull away, he lowered the screen and looked at Danielle.

"You okay," he asked.

Danielle looked up. "I'm fine. Why?"

"It's just not like you to leave something like that unfinished. You're always so focused and detailed... what happened?"

She sighed. "I was pulling together the info on Lamashtu when you came in, and we started going back and forth, and I mentioned how long I'd been hanging with you guys and..."

"You remembered that night?"

Danielle nodded.

"I thought the nightmares stopped months ago?"

"They did. For the most part. I still have them sometimes, and when I think about the djinn it's just still so clear in my mind. Memories of that world are clearer than some of my real memories. So, I got sidetracked and went and made your sandwiches, and Sam printed out the list, and it wasn't complete. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Dean said as he stood. He sat on the edge of the other bed and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "I just wish you'd tell me when you're feeling that way. If anyone can understand..."

"I know," she said with a small smile. "I just hope I didn't cause another baby to-"

"Hey... no."

"But you guys might have found this thing by now if-"

"Stop it, Dani. We'll find it."

Danielle lowered her head then started scrolling through the page she had open on her laptop.

"I'm almost done here," she said. "You guys get anything?"

Dean stared at her a moment before he went back to the table to look at what they had found.

"Yeah, there has been some water contamination locally. Something _really_ interesting is a local ecology website."

"Ecology? Really?"

"Apparently, there's a forest not too far from here," he said as he typed, "and the website says there's a spot, about twenty feet wide, almost a perfect circle, where anything that should be green is dead."

"That _is_ interesting."

"No, what's interesting is that if you map out that spot and all the houses where babies disappeared..."

He tapped a few more times on the keyboard, then turned it toward Danielle. She got up and walked over to the table, staring at the screen.

"That spot is dead center," she said.

"Yep. I think we found her lair."

"Now we just have to figure out how to get rid of her."

She grabbed her laptop from the bed and brought it back to the table. She was sitting up straight, eyes focused on the laptop screen as she continued her search. Dean smiled.

When Sam got back with the food they filled him in.

"Well, you guys were busy," he said.

"We can't always let you have all the fun, Sam," Danielle said.

They ate while they continued their research. Danielle bounced in her seat a little and waved her hand as she tried to chew a mouthful of food. Dean and Sam glanced at each other.

"I think she wants to tell us something," Dean said.

Danielle swallowed. "Shut up, smart-ass. There's an incantation to ward off Lamashtu."

She turned the screen around and Dean pulled it closer and read the first line aloud.

"' _Great is the daughter of Heaven who tortures babies_ '... I feel dirty saying this."

"Keep going," Danielle said.

"' _Her hand is a net, her embrace is death. She is cruel, raging, angry, predatory._ " He skipped ahead to the end. " _She roars like a lion. She constantly howls like a demon-dog_."

"Well," Sam said, "that backs up the mother's story about hearing howling."

Dean read silently for a moment. "This just sends Lamashtu away. It doesn't kill her. We need to get rid of this psycho bitch."

There was a howling in the distance, and Sam and Danielle looked at Dean.

"Oh, what, like she heard me?"

"Dean, you may also find it interesting that she's been known to drink the blood of men. I'd be careful."

"It doesn't matter. We gotta find a way to gank her."

"Okay," Sam said, "we keep looking."

It didn't take long for Sam to discover an interesting fact.

"Did you guys see this about her father?"

"What's that," Dean said.

"It says here that her father, the god Anu, had the power to judge those who had committed crimes."

"So?"

"So... what if we summon Anu?"

"To judge his daughter," Dean said in disbelief.

"Sam, that's crazy," Danielle said.

"What if I told you I have the ritual right here?"

He pointed to the screen of his laptop and grinned. Dean and Danielle weren't thrilled, but after a few more hours of research, with no new information, they agreed it might be their only shot. They gathered everything they would need and went to the forest.

"Well," Dean said as he looked up at the bare trees, "everything here is dead. This must be the place."

"Over there." Danielle pointed to a cave. "Gotta be in there."

"All right," Dean said. "Dani, you stay between me and Sam, okay?"

Danielle nodded and Dean started toward the cave with his gun, loaded with rock salt, at the ready. Danielle followed him, and Sam brought up the rear.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hope you realize that rock salt is just gonna piss off these things," Danielle whispered as she followed Dean.

"Yeah, I got that, Dani," Dean said. "Thanks."

They walked further into the dark cave, which was more of a tunnel. It soon became difficult to see, so Sam took out his flashlight and shined enough light for Dean to see the ground in front of him. After several minutes, Dean held up his hand for them to stop, and told Sam to turn off the flashlight. Once their eyes had adjusted to the dark again, they all saw a faint light in the distance and went toward it. The tunnel eventually opened up into a cavern, notches carved into the walls held candles which illuminated the area. Dean walked forward as they all looked up. It was Sam who finally looked down. He cringed at the sight before him.

"Uh... Dani," Sam said, "watch where you step."

Danielle looked down and saw a small skull next to her foot.

"Oh my God," she said as her hand covered her mouth.

Dean turned to see what the problem was, and he couldn't hide the look of horror on his face. The three of them looked around and saw that the floor was littered with bones, most of them very small.

"Oh, yeah," Dean said, "this bitch is gone."

"Let's not get cocky, Dean," Danielle said.

"Yeah," Sam said, "We still have to summon Anu."

"And convince him not to kill us if he shows up," Danielle added.

They began to set up the ritual, but they stopped and looked at each other when a howl rang through the cavern.

"That wasn't too close," Dean said. "Come on. Let's get this done."

Another howl.

"Okay, that was closer," Dean said. He stood and walked toward the cavern entrance. "I'll check it out."

Danielle stood. "Check it out? Are you kidding? If it's Lamashtu she'll kill you. If it's a wolf or something-"

"I have my gun."

"Dean... just, stay here and help."

Dean nodded, but before he could make his way back to Sam and Danielle he was thrown across the space by a howling blur.

"Dean!" Sam and Danielle yelled out at the same time.

A figure suddenly appeared over Dean, who was slouched against the stone cavern wall. This had to be Lamashtu. As Dean struggled to regain his footing, Lamashtu turned to face Danielle. For just a moment, her human form faded and Danielle saw a hideous beast with the face of a lioness, the ears and teeth of a donkey, long fingers, and feet like talons. Lamashtu looked back to Dean and picked him up with ease, then flung him across the cavern. Danielle ran to his side, but he wasn't getting up this time. Danielle stared at the monster as she came toward them, then stopped as Sam started saying the incantation to summon Anu. She seemed to recognize it, because she let out a shrill howl and moved quickly toward Sam, but Danielle called out.

"Hey, bitch!" Lamashtu turned toward her, so she kept going. "You like babies, right? Well, I'm pregnant."

Lamashtu was in front of Danielle in an instant, and Sam stopped the incantation until Danielle caught his eye. She was using herself as bait to distract Lamashtu away from Sam. He quietly recited the incantation as he watched Lamashtu hover around Danielle. It seemed as if she were sniffing the air around her. The next thing Sam saw was Lamashtu thrust her hand into Danielle's stomach. Danielle bent over, mouth open, but made no sound. Her eyes were wide, and Sam knew she was in pain. He rushed through the last verse of the incantation and a bright light filled the cavern. Lamashtu screamed as she was lifted up into the light, and then it was gone. So was the light from the candles.

"Danielle," Sam called out.

He fumbled for his flashlight in the dark. When he found Danielle with the beam she was on her side, face scrunched in pain, but moving. Sam ran to her and knelt by her head.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," she managed to groan. "She must have known I was lying. Damn that hurt!"

Sam found Dean and slapped at his face.

"Dean! Wake up."

It took a minute, but Dean came around. Sam helped him to his feet.

"Where's Danielle," Dean asked.

"Over here."

Sam found her with the light again, and she was struggling to get onto her feet.

"Are you okay," Dean asked.

"I'm fine."

"What the hell happened?"

"Guys," Sam said, "Why don't we save this discussion for later? Let's get out of here before Lamashtu or Anu comes back."

"Good idea," Danielle said.

She took a tentative step. She was in pain, but she could walk. Sam led the way. Dean and Danielle walked next to each other down the tunnel.

"So, what happened," Dean asked.

"You got knocked out," Danielle said. "She was going after Sam when she heard him calling for Anu, so I distracted her."

"Distracted her how?"

"I told her I was pregnant."

Dean stopped and grabbed her arm.

"Are you crazy?"

"It worked."

"She could have killed you!"

"She could have killed Sam!"

A sudden cry rang through the tunnel, and they all froze.

"Oh, no," Dean said as he ran a hand over his face.

"That's a baby," Danielle said.

She ran toward the sound with Sam and Dean on her heels. They found the baby against the wall of the tunnel, wrapped in a blanket. Danielle picked the baby up and tried to soothe it, rocking it gently with a slight bounce, making soft shushing noises.

"We have to take the baby back to its parents."

"Right," Dean said, "so they can hold us for questioning? No, thanks."

"Dean's right," Sam said. "We can't just walk up and hand over the kid."

"So, what do we do," Danielle asked.

"We'll have to look out for it for a while, until the cops back off a little," Dean said. "Then we'll figure out a way to get it back to the parents without doing it ourselves."

Sam and Danielle both looked surprised, but Sam seemed to accept it, which took Danielle back a bit.

"Hang on," she said, "you're suggesting we take care of a baby?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "You got any better ideas?"

"He's actually pretty good with kids," Sam said.

Danielle just stared at them.

"Look," Dean said, "Let's get back to the bunker for now, and we can discuss it. Okay?"

"Okay," Danielle said.

Dean tossed Sam the keys, since he was the only one uninjured. Danielle still had the baby as they approached the car. Dean held the back door open for her.

"I think you should keep the kid since it seems to be comfortable with you. No sense in making it cry changing hands."

"Yeah, okay."

Danielle eased into the back seat and Dean closed the door as quietly as he could. Life would be interesting for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam helped Danielle out of the car when they got to the bunker. She was still in pain, but they were unwilling to take the baby from her, in fear it would start crying again. Once inside, they sat around a table in the library discussing their options.

"I know one thing," Danielle said, "if we keep this baby for a while, I'm not getting stuck taking care of it by myself."

"No," Dean said, "we'd all do our part."

"You guys forget," Sam said, "I have no idea what to do with a baby."

"You're a smart kid, Sam," Dean said. "You'll figure it out. It's really not that hard. It's just a commitment."

"And temporary," Sam added.

"Yes, temporary."

"Okay," Danielle said, "if we're keeping the baby, we have to get supplies. So, how long are we going this?"

"I don't know," Dean said. "A week? If the kid just went missing tonight, how long will the cops actively search?"

Danielle shook her head. "I feel horrible about this. Those parent must be so worried."

"Look," Dean said, "I know it sucks, but if we show up anywhere right now and try to return a baby they'll hold us for questioning... at least. We can't risk it. At least not me and Sam. We've got too much history with the cops."

"Well, what about me? I don't."

"I know, but I still don't like it. Let's give it a week. Let the search die down, and we'll find a way to get the baby back to its parents. Okay?"

Danielle looked down at the bundle in her arms, and pulled the blanket down around the baby's sleeping face.

"Okay," she said. "Supplies. Who's going?"

"I'll go," Dean said.

"You shouldn't be driving after hitting your head that way," Danielle said. "Especially not by yourself."

"Okay, so, Sam will come with me."

"And leave me here by myself? I'm still in pain here, guys."

"Well, you come with me, then."

"Oh no," Sam said. "You're not leaving me alone with it."

"Okay, sure," Dean said, "we'll all go, 'cause that won't look suspicious."

"Why don't Dani and I go," Sam said.

"Should we leave Dean alone with his head," Danielle asked.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Guys, come on, it shouldn't be this difficult."

"Well," Danielle sad, "maybe if two of us weren't just pummeled by a demon goddess it would be easier."

"Sam, you go. Just call us if you need help."

"What am I getting?"

"Diapers, formula, bottles..."

"A pacifier," Danielle added.

"Oh, yes, please. Definitely need one of those."

"That should be okay for now. At least for tonight," Danielle said.

Dean nodded, and Sam headed back toward the garage.

"I'll be back," he said over his shoulder.

Dean walked over to Danielle and eased the baby out of her arms.

"All right, let's see what we're dealing with here."

"What are you doing? You'll wake it up."

"Well, we can't keep calling it 'it'," he said as he laid the baby on the table and unfolded the blanket. He took a peek inside the diaper and smiled, then wrapped the baby back up and handed it back to Danielle. "Congrats, mom... it's a boy."

"Oh, great. Just what we need around here. More testosterone."

"You love it," Dean said. "Do you even own a dress?"

"No, but that's because they don't work for hunting. I'm still a woman, Dean."

"Oh, trust me, I know."

Danielle froze or just a second before looking up at Dean. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I meant that you... you look... or, uh, your body looks... uh... I just know, okay."

Danielle smiled.

"Dean Winchester, the incorrigible flirt, can't tell a girl that he thinks she's pretty?"

"Not you."

"Why not?"

"Because... you're my friend. We work together. We live together. I try not to think about you that way."

"You try?"

"Oh, come on."

Danielle was kind of enjoying making him uncomfortable, but she let him off the hook.

"Okay, I get it. I'd find it hard to tell you that you're attractive, too."

Dean smiled. "You think I'm attractive?"

"Dean..."

"Oh, no. You made me squirm."

He moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but I didn't go this far."

"You think I'm attractive."

"Yes, loser, I think you're attractive."

"Wow... insult and a compliment in the same sentence."

"And I meant every word," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, if I'm such a loser why do you hang around?"

"I've asked myself that question."

Dean folded his arms and stared down at her. "And?"

"I guess I just like you and Sam. Don't hold it against me."

Dean smiled. "I won't."

The baby began to fuss a little, and Dean leaned over and gently lifted the bundle from Danielle's arms.

"I'll take him," he said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I got him."

Dean began to bounce a little, and the fussing stopped. Danielle watched as he handled the baby like a pro. Every movement he made was confident, but gentle. The blanket became loose, so Dean pulled it off and lifted the baby to rest on his shoulder. Little hands gripped at Dean's shirt, and the baby's eyes fluttered open.

"Sam was right," Danielle said. "You are good with kids."

"You weren't bad with him, either. You wanna go get cleaned up while I look after him?"

He nodded in the general direction of the showers, but Danielle shook her head.

"I don't think I should leave you alone."

"Dani, I've been knocked out before."

"I know, but you weren't alone with a baby after."

"True."

"I'll wait for Sam to get back. I think we both should wait."

"Maybe you're right.

They sat next to each other, and Dean held the baby in a sitting position on the table. The baby stared at them as they cooed, and laughed when they tickled him.

"Ooh, I love that sound," Danielle said.

"What sound?"

"A baby laughing. It's so pure... so contagious."

Dean stared at her for a moment, until she became self-conscious.

"What," she asked.

"Nothin', it's just... I don't usually hear you talk that way."

"What way?"

"Almost... sentimental. Kinda hopeful."

"I'm a realist, Dean."

"Yeah, I know. That's my point. You're all facts and consequences. You drive me crazy with planning and preparation and-"

"Then why do you put up with me?"

"Because you also know how to let loose and have fun. I've just never heard you talk that way before, that's all."

"Yeah, well, I don't have much cause to."

Danielle stood and began to walk away when Sam came in with his arms full of bags. She took one from him and set it on the table.

"Someone else is doing the next store run," Sam said. "That was brutal."

Danielle glanced at Dean and found his eyes still on her. She held his gaze for a moment before looking away.

"I think I'll go get cleaned up now that Sam's back to help with the baby."


	5. Chapter 5

Danielle felt every ache as the hot water washed over her in the shower. She kept seeing Dean's eyes on her. Sometimes she hated that he knew her so well. She told herself when she moved into the bunker that it was temporary. She just needed to recover from the djinn and get back on her feet. Little did she know that Sam and Dean Winchester would become her family. Especially Dean. He became her confidant. Her friend. Her best friend. Their shared experience of being under the spell of a djinn helped them bond faster than she had ever bonded with anyone. She had long ago lost count of the nights that Dean stayed up with her after she woke from a nightmare. They would play poker until she started falling asleep at the table, her head bobbing up and down as she fought to stay awake. More than once, Dean lifted her from her chair and carried her to bed. A few times she woke the next morning without remembering how she got back to her room.

So, Dean knew her. He knew her past. He knew her fears. He knew her tells... a side effect from all the poker. He knew when to console her and when to leave her alone. He knew her. And sometimes she wished he didn't. Times like now when she felt a gaping hole, being so close to something she could never have. A life she would never know. A life she lost all possibility of long ago. Dean knew she was feeling something, and he would try to work it out of her. What frustrated her was that she knew she would eventually tell him, and there were some things she just didn't want to share. Some things, in the grand scheme, knowing what she knew about what was really out there, just weren't important. That's what she tried to tell herself to ease the ache in her chest. No amount of hot water would wash that ache away.

The sound of the shower curtain opening on the next stall pulled her from her thoughts. She wasn't sure who it was, but she hoped that Sam hadn't left Dean alone.

"How's the baby," she asked over the sound of the water.

"Asleep." It was Dean. "Sam's watching him."

She heard Dean turn on the water and sigh as he stepped under the spray.

"Dean... do you think we got rid of her?"

"Lamashtu?"

"Yeah."

"I guess there's no way to know for sure," he said. "We'll keep our eyes open for missing babies, but I'm calling this one a victory."

"It doesn't feel like one."

"I know."

Danielle finished her shower, turned off the water, and wrapped her towel around her before stepping out of the shower stall. She grabbed an extra towel for her hair and patted it dry for a moment before she turned on the blow dryer.

Dean turned off the water, dried off, then wrapped the towel around his waist as he stepped out. Danielle hadn't wiped the steam from the mirrors, so she couldn't see his reflection as he watched her. He couldn't shake the feeling he had before Sam got home with the baby supplies. He couldn't forget the smile on Danielle's face when the baby laughed, or the hurt he saw there just minutes later when she left the room. He wouldn't push. Not yet. But he had to know what put that look on her face.

He walked up to the counter and placed a hand on Danielle's bare, still damp shoulder as he reached around her for a hand towel. He wiped the mirror and began to examine the cuts and scrapes on his face. Danielle watched him for a moment before she turned off the blow dryer.

"I can help you clean those up," she said.

"Nah," Dean said, leaning in close to the mirror. "They're not so bad."

Danielle nodded. She cleaned up after herself, then went to her room to put on her pajamas, which were really just sweatpants and an old t-shirt. She sat on the edge of her bed fighting back the flashes of her family. Between thinking about the djinn, and having the baby in the bunker, she couldn't push them out of her mind. It was too much emotion at once. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let herself. If she walked back to the guys with red eyes Dean would question. If she stayed in her room, Dean would come to ask if she was okay. She took a deep breath, stood straight, and walked back to the library.

Dean was already there. He sat next to Sam at one of the tables. The baby lay on top, wrapped in his blanket.

"Hey," Dean whispered as she approached. "We were trying to decide what to do for the night."

"Well," Danielle said, "He can't stay on the table all night."

"No," Dean agreed, "and he shouldn't be in the bed with any of us."

"Right. We could roll over onto him." Danielle pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought.

Dean caught the gesture. "You have an idea," he asked.

"Maybe. Bring him into my room."

Danielle jogged ahead and went to her chest of drawers. She pulled out the bottom one and set it on the floor. Dean came in as she was removing its contents and putting it in the corner of the room. She pulled an extra blanket from the closet and lined the inside of the drawer with it.

"Lay him in here," she said as she stood back.

Dean placed the baby inside and stepped back beside Danielle. "That's perfect."

"It'll do."

Dean put his arm around Danielle's shoulders as they smiled down at the sleeping baby. "He looks so peaceful."

"Yeah," she said. The sadness crept into her voice and she walked away.

"You okay?"

"Just tired," she said as she sat on the edge of her bed. "It's been an eventful day."

"Yes, it has."

Dean stared at her until she pulled her covers down and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, Dean."

He hesitated. "Goodnight, Dani."

Something was wrong, but he forced a smile as he left her room. He left the door open in case she needed him or Sam in the night.

He would see how she acted tomorrow. If he still felt like something was wrong, he would ask her about it. He might have to work it out of her, but she would tell him eventually. She always did.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of crying startled Danielle out of her sleep. She threw the covers off and stood, confused for a moment as to where the sound was coming from before she remembered the baby. She walked to the drawer and lifted the small bundle into her arms.

"It's okay, little man. I've got you."

She paced back and forth with a slight bounce in her step. The baby seemed to calm, but he still cried. Dean was in the room a moment later.

"He okay?"

"Not really," Danielle said. She lay him down on her bed and unwrapped the blanket to check his diaper. "Well, this could be the problem. Dean, could you go grab-"

"I'm on it."

Danielle talked to the baby in a soothing tone to try to stop his crying.

"I'd cry, too, if I were all wet," she said.

Dean came back with everything she needed, and she soon had the baby in a fresh diaper.

"You're pretty good at that," Dean said. "I've changed a diaper or two... took me forever."

"I did my fair share of babysitting as a teenager," Danielle said as she lifted the baby into her arms. He was still crying.

"Maybe he's hungry," Dean said.

"Do you know how to fix a bottle?"

"What happened to all that babysitting experience?"

"The bottles were already made. I just had to warm them."

"Great."

"We'll figure it out. Come on."

Danielle held the baby while Dean did his best to get the bottle ready. It took him two tries. They sat at the kitchen table and Dean handed her the bottle. The baby latched onto it eagerly and calmed right away. Little sobs and whimpers escaped around the sucking sounds.

"Poor thing," Danielle whispered. "I promise we'll get better at this."

"Well, we don't have to get too much better. Hopefully we can get him back to his parents soon."

Danielle felt her stomach drop. She knew they couldn't keep the baby. She never wanted to bring the baby into the bunker in the first place. But that didn't stop the ache. She knew she would feel the loss once the baby was gone.

Dean watched as the slight smile that was on Danielle's face faded.

"You look tired," he said.

"I am."

"Why don't you let me feed him? You go back to bed."

"No... I want to. I think I'll bring him back to my room." She stood. "I can lie down while he eats."

"And if you fall asleep?"

Danielle didn't say anything. She just stared down at the baby in her arms.

"Okay," he said. "I'll come with... make sure you don't fall asleep."

Danielle nodded and they walked back to her room. She lay in bed, on her side, with the baby cradled in her arm as she held the bottle for him.

Dean sat in a chair just a couple of feet away. He could see that Danielle was tired, but the small smile tugged at her lips again. He watched as she stared at the baby until her eyelids started to flutter closed. He walked over to the bed and gently lay down. He grabbed the bottle just as Danielle's hand went limp. When she was this tired, there was no keeping her awake. Dean scooted close so that the baby was secured between them. He stared at Danielle. Even in her sleep, she didn't seem at ease. Something always seemed to be weighing on her. Memories of the djinn's world, her family, and God only knows what else haunted her thoughts. She could shove it down and let loose for a while, but it was always there. He saw it.

The baby started to fidget, and Dean realized he stopped sucking. He picked the baby up and patted his back until he burped.

"There we go," Dean said. "Let's get you back to bed, huh?" He checked the baby's diaper one more time, then bounced a little as he paced across the floor. He rubbed a firm hand over the baby's back while he hummed 'Hey, Jude.' Once the baby was asleep, Dean lay him back in the makeshift crib. He walked back over to Danielle's bed and stared at her for a moment before lying back down. A clump of hair had fallen over her face. Dean softly tucked it behind her ear and caressed her cheek as he pulled his hand away. He would sleep here the rest of the night in case she needed him again. In case the baby woke up again. That's what he told himself as he lay back on top of the covers and crossed his arms over his chest.

Danielle jumped when she opened her eyes the next morning and saw someone lying next to her. She rubbed at her eyes.

"Dean?"

When he didn't respond she shoved his shoulder and his eyes popped open.

"What?"

"What are you doing in here," she asked.

"You were so tired you fell asleep before the baby was done with his bottle. I put him back to sleep, and I thought I should stay in case he woke up again."

She sat up and turned to look at the baby, still sound asleep.

"We have to get him back to his parents," she said.

"We talked about this, Dani. We need to give it time."

"No, Dean. He can't stay here. It's already disrupting our lives."

"Our lives are constantly disrupted," he said as he sat up. "And by a lot worse than a baby. What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"That's crap. Ever since we found that baby you've been off."

"I just want things back to normal," she said.

"Since when are our lives normal?"

"Our normal, okay? Hunting monsters and demons, and not having to take care of anyone but ourselves."

"You know... I know something's wrong. You don't wanna tell me what it is, that's fine, but at least admit that it's something."

Danielle got out of bed. "I'm going to make breakfast."

Dean watched her leave, then lay back on the bed with a sigh. She could be so stubborn sometimes.

Danielle came back later with a large tray. Dean sat up and she placed the tray in the middle of the bed.

"What's this?"

"Well," she said, "you couldn't leave the baby alone in here, so far away from the kitchen, and I know I don't want to wake him up, so..."

She motioned toward the tray which held two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast. There were also two cups of coffee."

"And you decided to join me," he asked with a smile.

"It is my room, you know."

"I just got the feeling you didn't want to be around me right now."

Danielle sat cross-legged on the bed on her side of the tray. She loaded her fork with egg and brought it to her mouth.

"What makes you think that?"

Dean sighed and mirrored her posture. "Nothing, I guess." He took a sip of the coffee. "This is good. You always did make good coffee."

Danielle smiled, but Dean knew it wasn't about his compliment. She was satisfied that he let go of trying to find out what was wrong with her. For now. He wouldn't give up that easily.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't escape Dean's attention that Danielle avoided directly taking care of the baby for the rest of the day. She made all the meals for her and the guys, cleaned around the bunker, and even made a few bottles, but she never touched the baby. Not until after that night when Sam practically dropped the baby in her lap.

"We've had him all day," he said. "Your turn."

"Fine."

She held the baby sitting in her lap, and she bounced him a little. The baby smiled and Danielle couldn't help but smile back. Dean watched her as she made funny faces and blew on the baby's belly. Her mood seemed completely changed.

The next few days were much the same. She avoided the baby all day, then acted like a devoted mother. Dean couldn't get a handle on it, and she still wouldn't talk about it.

The final straw came four days later. It was Dean's turn to feed the baby. Danielle sat close by, cooing and talking, trying to make the baby smile. Sam watched from a distance.

"You know," Sam said, "when you're not avoiding the kid you're pretty good with him. You'd be a good mom, Dani."

Dean's eyes flew to her face, and he saw what he expected. The smile she had was gone, and her eyes filled with unshed tears. She stood and quickly left the room. Sam started to go after her, but turned back to Dean.

"What did I say?"

Dean stood and handed the baby to Sam.

"Take the kid. She's gonna talk to me."

Dean found her door locked when he tried to open it. He knocked, but got no response.

"Dani, come on. Open up."

"Go away."

"I'm not kidding. Let me in."

"No!"

"Danielle, so help me, I will kick this door in."

He heard the door unlock, but she didn't open it. He entered the room to find her lying on her bed, facing away from the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, bullshit! We're not leaving this room until you tell me what's wrong."

Dean sat on the edge of the bed behind her.

"Dean... Can't I just have this one thing to keep to myself?"

"No. Not when that one thing puts a look on your face like someone just ripped your heart out through your chest. Talk to me."

Dean reached out and touched her shoulder, but Danielle sat up and moved away.

"Come on, Dani. You've got me worried, here."

"I'll be fine."

"When? When the baby's gone? What is it about this baby that has you so messed up?"

"That baby..." She paused, wishing that Dean would just let it alone. She knew better. "It's a reminder of a life I'll never have."

"Crap, Dani. Is that all?"

"Is that all?"

"Look, I'm not saying it doesn't suck, or that it doesn't get to us, but don't you think Sam and I have gone down that road before? No, this life isn't good for a family. It isn't good for raising a baby. It's a choice we make."

"That's nice. Except I didn't make the choice, you ass."

She got up and walked toward the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm done talking."

Dean stood and cut off her escape in two long strides.

"No, you're not."

She tried to reach around him for the door, but he caught her wrist and held her balled fist against his chest.

"Neither of us is leaving until I know what's going on with you," he said.

Danielle pulled her hand away and slouched into the chair on the other side of the small room. If she sat on the bed she knew Dean would sit next to her, and she just didn't want him that close. His presence would soothe her to the point that her tears would flow freely, but she didn't want to cry in front of him. Not this time. Sure enough, Dean sat on the bed. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, and he waited. The silence stretched on, and Dean shook his head.

"I'll stay here all night, Danielle."

She glared at him, but finally gave in.

"I was nineteen... still fairly new to the hunting world. I hooked up with this guy who was going after the same werewolf as I was." She took a deep breath, but continued. "It was my first, and I was relying on his experience."

She fell silent. Her eyes stared at the floor, but Dean could see the moisture building in them.

"What happened?"

"The jerk used me as bait," she said. Her voice cracked.

Dean muttered a son-of-a-bitch under his breath. His shut his eyes and squeezed a tight fist.

"The thing got in a few good swipes before he killed it. He dropped me on the steps of a nearby hospital and left."

"Who? Give me name."

"It doesn't matter, Dean."

"The hell it doesn't!"

"He's dead, okay! He was killed about three years ago."

"Viciously, I hope," Dean said through clenched teeth.

"The doctors patched me up, but my abdomen was ripped up pretty good. They went through a lot of blood to keep me alive. When I woke up, the doctor told me that my uterus was damaged to the point that me getting pregnant would result in a definite miscarriage, or possibly me bleeding to death internally. So, he removed it."

"They can do that?"

"It was a judgement call. He pulled two other surgeons in to consult. They both agreed. It was too dangerous to leave it and risk pregnancy."

"So... when you say you can't have a baby..."

"I literally cannot have a baby, Dean. I never have that choice."

Dean seemed to take it all in. "And you want one?"

"When I was growing up, I was the girl who dreamed of getting married and being a mom. I love kids, Dean. Getting that news when I woke up..."

Danielle pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to try to stop it from quivering. Dean dropped to his knees in front of her and rubbed his hands over her thighs. As soon as he touched her, Danielle broke. She let out a sob and the tears poured down her cheeks. He pushed his way between her legs and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have worked out something else with the kid."

"I didn't think it would be so bad," she said between sobs. "And it's such a stupid thing to cry over, knowing what we know."

"Hey," Dean said as he pulled back, "no it's not. We all want that normal life. We all wish we could have it."

"Even you?"

"Especially me. I even had it for a while, but it didn't work. It doesn't work for us, and that's okay. It doesn't mean we won't keep wishing for it, though."

Danielle wiped at her eyes. "You sound like you've come to terms with it."

"As best as I can."

"But it's different for me."

"I know, sweetheart. I know."

Dean held her face in his hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. She let out a breath and shut her eyes.

He hesitated just once before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. Danielle reacted almost instantly, pushing him away.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"I can't do anything about giving you a baby," he said, "and I can't really do the whole marriage thing you dreamed of, either." He rubbed his hand along her thigh. "But I can give you everything up to that."

Danielle went stiff, and she pushed Dean's hand from her leg.

"Are you really trying to have sex with me right now? Are you kidding me!"

"Is that what you think?"

"What am I supposed to think?"

"You really don't realize..."

"Realize, what?"

Dean looked down and shook his head.

"Realize, what, Dean?"

"How much I care about you."

"Of course I know you care about me."

"No," Dean said. He put his hands back on her face and leaned in so that he felt her breath. "I care about you, Danielle."

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, and this time she didn't fight it. Her hands rested on his arms and she clutched his shirt sleeves as she parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Dean's arms wrapped around her: one hand behind her head, and the other at the small of her back.

After a moment, Danielle pulled out of the kiss. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Dean's.

"I care about you, too," she said. "A lot."

"That's good to hear, otherwise this whole thing would have been really awkward."

Danielle laughed, for maybe the first time in days, and Dean felt a swell of pride run through him.

"I'll bring the baby in my room tonight," Dean said.

"No... I want to keep him in here."

"Dani, it's tearing you up."

"It is, but I want to do this, Dean. It may be as close as I get to ever being a mother. It's when I get hit with that realization... that's when it hurts. Not being around the baby. I actually enjoy that."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Especially if you stay with us tonight."

Dean ran a hand through her hair. "Whatever you need, sweetheart."

That night, they got the baby settled. Dean stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed her neck, and she took a deep breath.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah, I just... I don't know if I'm used to you kissing me that way."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I love it. It's just a change for us, you know?"

"It's really not."

"No?"

"Nope," he said as he turned her to face him. "I'm still me. You're still you. You're still my best friend... but now, I get to do this."

He kissed her and she let out a quiet moan. He pulled her toward the bed, and down on top of him as he lay down. His hands found the hem of her shirt and slipped underneath. She felt his fingertips trace along her sides until his hands found her breasts and cupped them through her bra. Danielle pulled her lips from his and kissed along his jaw to his neck. He gave a grunt of pleasure as his arms wrapped around her to hold her to him.

That was when they heard the gurgled laugh, and froze.

"I almost forgot he was in the room," Dean whispered.

"Me, too."

"We should probably just go to sleep."

"That might be a good idea."

Danielle moved off of Dean and they both stood. She pulled the covers back and they got into bed. Dean held his arms out as he lay on his side, and Danielle snuggled against his chest and buried her face in his neck.

"Dean..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being a pain in the ass."

Dean smiled into her hair. "You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

Danielle woke with Dean snuggled up behind her. His arm was draped over her waist, and his breath fanned across her neck. She pressed back into him, getting closer, and Dean tightened his arm around her.

"What time is it?" His voice was thick with sleep.

Danielle glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "A little after seven."

"Any chance the kid is still asleep?"

"Why don't you check?"

Dean squeezed her and took a deep breath. "I don't wanna move."

"Me either," she smiled.

They lay there quietly for several minutes before they heard the baby making noises. Dean groaned and nuzzled into Danielle's neck.

"I guess it's time to get up," Danielle said.

"Let him entertain himself for a while."

Danielle smiled. "I didn't realize you were a cuddler."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dean said as he leaned into her.

"Dean... are we going to talk about last night?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"What it means for us."

Dean gave her a squeeze and kissed her neck. "This is what it means for us."

"It's that simple?"

"That simple."

"What about when we give the baby back?"

Dean propped himself up on his arm and pulled Danielle so that she was looking up at him.

"What about it," he asked.

"We'll hit the road again. Late nights, cheap motels... easy women."

"You saying I can't be faithful?"

He looked hurt, and it felt like a punch to Danielle's gut.

"No," she said, "that's not what I think. I just... is this what you really want?"

"To be with you?"

Danielle nodded.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Then what's left to talk about?"

Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He ran the tips of his fingers trough her hair and brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"Nothing, I guess," Danielle said. "I just never thought you were really interested in me that way."

"Are you kidding? After all the flirting I've done with you?"

"You flirt with everyone, Dean. Plus, I've flirted with you. Did you think it meant anything?"

"No, I guess not."

"No. Add the fact that you never once tried to get me into bed, and that pretty much says 'not interested.'"

"Hang on," Dean said. "There's a reason I never tried to get you into bed."

"Oh yeah?" Danielle rubbed her hand over Dean's arm.

"When you first came here you were still recovering from the djinn. You were having nightmares and everything... I wanted to be there for you without you wondering if I was just out for sex."

"I don't know if I could have made it through that without you."

Dean kissed her forehead, then he lay back down on his side and pulled Danielle into his arms.

"After that, you started messing with me about my women. So, I started teasing and flirting... I just liked making you smile, really. But I didn't want to ruin it by trying to get sex. I thought you might get offended and leave, and I wanted you here."

"I really had no idea, Dean."

"Well, now that you know..." he said as his hand traveled down her side to her hip. He smiled at her and waited for her to return it before kissing her. His lips moved along her jaw and down her neck. His hand slipped beneath the hem of her shirt and traveled up to her breast.

"Dean... the baby."

Dean groaned as his hand left her shirt, but he kept kissing her neck. Danielle ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. When he pulled away, he stared at her for a moment.

"Wait here," here said.

Dean got out of the bed and picked up the baby.

"Where are you going," Danielle asked.

"Just wait here," he said as he left the room.

Danielle waited for a few minutes before hunger set in. She walked through the halls toward the kitchen, and met up with Dean on his way back to the room.

"I thought you were waiting?"

"I got hungry. Where'd you go, anyway?"

"I brought the baby to Sam so we could be alone for a while."

Dean pulled her against him with his hands on her hips. A smile tugged at her lips as she looked up at him.

"I want very much to be alone with you," she said, "but my stomach is growling."

"Okay," he kissed her forehead, "let's eat."

After eating, they joined Sam in the library. He was watching the news on his laptop.

"So," Sam said, "no stories on the missing baby. Not for the last two days."

"Did they say they called off the search," Danielle asked.

"I doubt they'll do that so soon," Dean said. "Besides, we don't need it called off. We just need the town not crawling with cops all day and night so we can drop the baby somewhere. I'm thinking the hospital."

"There will cops around a hospital," Danielle said.

"Yeah, but there's also a ton of people. You can go in with a hoodie, keep your face away from the cameras, and leave the baby on the desk or something. We'll leave a note that it's the missing baby so they can get him back to his parents."

"Dean," Sam said, "that's pretty risky for Dani."

"I'll do it," she said. "We have to get this baby back to his parents."

Dean squeezed her shoulder and jerked his head back toward the bedrooms.

"Come on," he said, "you can wear one of my hoodies."

Danielle walked into the emergency room with the baby in her arms, her hood up, and her head down. She took a seat in the waiting area and tried to blend in. She was there for almost half and hour when the people behind the desk changed shifts. She waited for them to get settled then walked up to one of the younger workers.

"Excuse me," Danielle said. "Would you mind holding him while I run to the restroom?"

The young woman seemed hesitant, but she took the baby. Danielle thanked her and headed down the hallway to the restrooms, but she passed them without going in. She entered a long hall that led to the back entrance of the hospital, which was connected to a parking garage. Dean was waiting for her there. She climbed into the passenger seat and pulled the hood down.

"Done," Danielle said.

She blew out a breathe, and Dean noticed tears in her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... let's get out of here, huh?"

"Yeah."

He backed out of the spot and headed toward the exit. They didn't relax until they were back at the bunker.

"How'd it go," Sam asked as they came in.

"Well," Dean said, "we're here and the baby isn't."

"What the jerk is trying to say," Danielle said, "is that it went fine."

"Who are you calling a jerk?"

"You, ya jerk. You're always so sarcastic."

Dean smiled. The baby being gone was like the flip of a switch. This was his Dani. He knew she was feeling the loss, but it wasn't killing her.

"Sweetheart, you love my sarcasm."

"In your dreams, Winchester."

Dean grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, and kissed her deeply. Her arms went around his neck.

"Woah, woah, guys! What the hell?"

They broke their kiss and looked at Sam. There was a mildly stunned expression on his face. His eyebrows were raised.

"You didn't tell him," Danielle asked.

"Well, no. I didn't think it needed some big announcement."

"You two are together now," Sam asked.

"Yep," Dean said with a smirk.

"It's about damn time," Sam said. "Geez, I thought you two would have hooked up months ago. And now I can say this without either of you getting offended... get a room."

Danielle laughed and Dean grabbed her hand. He winked at Sam as he pulled Danielle toward the sleeping quarters. Once they were in her room, Dean kissed her again. She slipped her hands beneath his shirt and ran her fingers over him.

She was a little surprised when Dean pulled away.

"Hang on, hang on," he said. "Look, uh..." He pulled her hands from his shirt and held her wrists, letting her hands fall flat on his chest. "I like that you're acting like yourself tonight. I do. But I know that those feelings didn't just disappear when we got rid of the baby."

"Dean-"

"No. Let me finish. I won't stop you from doing the whole fake-it-til-you-make-it thing, but... promise me that you'll talk to me if you need to. I helped you through the djinn. I can help you through this."

Danielle's eyes watered, and she fought back a lump in her throat. She took Dean's face in her hands and kissed him, then rested her forehead against his.

"I love you, Dean."

Dean pulled back and stared at her for a moment.

"Dani... Danielle, I..."

"I know," she said with a smile.


End file.
